jailbreakfandomcom-20200223-history
Gas Station 1
NOTE: Click ''here'' for the gas station in the Town. ---- Overview The Gas Station is a location found by driving from the prison and then following the road right of the prison. Drive along the road until you see the Gas Station. A Pickup Truck will also spawn there when you get near enough to it. There is a counter inside, and behind the desk stands the builder of the map for Jailbreak, asimo3089 as the cashier. At the Donut Shop, badcc is the cashier. This location also has the paper plane Easter Egg, which has been here since the start of the game. Amount of escape routes: 2 (back door & front door) Robbing Procedure To rob the Gas Station, criminals need to walk up the desk and hold E until they receive the money $250 without the duffle bag and 500$ with it. There was an odd scenario where on the day of the one year update the gas station alongside the Donut Shop was nerfed and only gave $250 with or without Bigger Duffel Bag Gamepass. This has been fixed, though. It takes 10 seconds to rob. It is possible that there will not be any money in the register, and criminals will know this if you get this notification, "I don't have any money, don't come back later!" This means that the store has been robbed recently, and that the player will have to come back later in order to receive cash for the robbery. You can now get $500 with bigger duffel bag again along with the Donut Shop. Police are notified as soon as the player start to rob the Gas Station, so they must make sure to make it quick and get out of there as soon as possible. The player should have a car on standby when robbing this location to minimize their chances of getting arrested. If they don't have a car to get, they can use the Pickup Truck as it is right next to the Gas Station. It helps to park your car at the back of the building, as cops tend to camp, and they don't expect you to run out the back door. Cash Amounts If you rob the Gas Station, you will earn: * $250 (No Bigger Duffel Bag Gamepass and/or VIP Gamepass) * $300 (VIP Gamepass) * $500 (Bigger Duffel Bag Gamepass) * $600 (Bigger Duffel Bag Gamepass and VIP Gamepass) Rocket Fuel As of the 2/4/2018 Update, the Gas Station is now branded "Space Z Rocket Fuel," and also now serves as an actual refilling station for vehicles & players attempting to purchase Rocket Fuel. Trivia * Gas Station 1 used to serve one purpose which is to be a robbery until a new feature called "Rocket Fuel" was announced, it now serves two purposes as a place to buy Rocket Fuel. * In the Alien Update, the asimo3089 NPC had five arms and his face is upside down. * When the player robs this place, their name does not appear in the chat. * The sign by the Gas Station entrance used to be blank, but in a later update, it says "Space Z Rocket Fuel". * Before the Gas Station was robbable, this location had no purpose, but was rather map decoration. * There are shelves and fridges in the Gas Station, but there isn't any type of food or drink. They're mainly decoration. * This location is a common place for criminals to run to after completing a Train heist, similar to Train Station 2. This is mainly to grab the Pickup Truck to use to escape, or to rob the Gas Station for additional cash and bounty. Category:Locations Category:Heists Category:Vehicle Spawns